


What the Little Girl Saw

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Kindergarten AU (completed) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru and Saeko are married, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Hinata and Kageyama are kids in the kindergarten too, Hitoka is their child, M/M, Saeko and Sugawara are mentioned, Tsukishima is taking care of Hitoka for a while, Yamaguchi is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of some reasons, Tsukishima is taking care of his niece and ends up being interested in her kindergarten teacher - Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Little Girl Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Today is a start of a school year at some places so let's sweeten it with a kindergarten AU.

“Nee, Hitoka-chan, why haven’t you gone home yet? You’re never here at this hour,” very short boy with ginger hair asked petite blonde.

“Shouyou-kun, you shouldn’t ask such questions. Maybe Hitoka-chan’s parents are very busy today and will come a bit later than usual?” Yamaguchi intervened, he didn’t want any child in the kindergarten to feel uncomfortable. And he knew that some children were sensitive when it came to the time their parents were picking them up.

“Mama and papa won’t come today,” Hitoka answered, completely unfazed. 

“Huh? What do you mean, Hitoka-chan?” Yamaguchi got seriously worried.

“Mama went for a bussines trip overseas and papa is in the hospital.”

“Then how are you going to get home? Do you wanna come with me? I’ll ask my mom!” Hinata offered.

“Kei-nii will pick me up. I came with him in the morning too,” she stopped drawing and looked at him with bright smile. 

“And who’s Kei-nii?” Yamaguchi asked. “You seem happy when you talk about him.”

“Kei-nii is papa’s younger brother. He’s really nice. And he knows a lot about dinosaurs!” she chirped happily. “Ah! But that’s a secret! Please, don’t tell anyone, sensei,” Hitoka pleaded, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand.

“Ok! Your secret is safe with me!” he smiled warmly and patted her head with his free hand.

“Sensei! Sensei, help!” Hinata, who left them in the meantime, run back to them and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“What happened?”

“Is the kindergarten ok? Why is yakuza coming here? I want to stay here, I like it here,” Hinata had tears in his eyes.

“That’s not yakuza, stupid,” Kageyama butted in. “Yakuza are supposed to have scary faces with scars. And a lot of tattoos everywhere. That’s a loan… whale,” he concluded, proud of himself.

“They’re called loan sharks, Tobio-kun. And as far as I know, the kindergarten is perfectly fine. Sugawara-sensei wouldn’t allow something like this. I’m gonna check out what’s happening, ok?”

“It’s Kei-nii!” Hitoka jumped up and run to the person who just came inside. Yamaguchi stiffened when he took a closer look at the man. He wouldn’t be surprised if the tall blond in perfectly tailored suit really was a yakuza or a loan shark.

‘That’s ‘Kei-nii’?’ Yamaguchi thought. He would’ve never imagined the younger Tsukishima to look like this. Even though Hitoka’s father was tall himself he wasn’t intimidating. Just the opposite, he was one of the friendliest people Yamaguchi ever knew. So he expected someone similar. ‘And what did she say about him? That he’s nice and knows a lot about dinosaurs? And it’s a secret? No one would believe me if I said such a thing out loud…’

A shiver went down Yamaguchi’s spine when the tall blond caught him staring. A short moment later, when he composed himself, Yamaguchi bowed his head and approached him.

“Hello, I’m Yamaguchi and I’m Hitoka-chan’s teacher,” he smiled, hoping that it came out naturally.

“So that’s Yamaguchi-sensei, huh?” Tsukishima eyed him up and down.

“I’m sorry?” Yamaguchi was puzzled. 

“No, nothing. Hitoka-chan often tells me stuff about Yamaguchi-sensei. So I got a bit curious. But Yamaguchi-sensei wasn’t here when we came in the morning,” he smirked. 

“Ye-yeah… Because of... reasons I can’t make it on time in the mornings. But Sugawara-sensei makes an exception for me,” Yamaguchi said, abashed. He felt extremely nervous when sharp eyes observed him from behind glasses.

“Kei-nii, Kei-nii,” Hitoka grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and shaked it strongly. “Don’t bully Yamaguchi-sensei.”

And that was the moment it happened. Tsukishima crouched in front of her and smiled warmly:

“I’m sorry, Hitoka-chan.”

“Say sorry to sensei! Not me!” she pouted. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima stood up and, with the faint remainder of the smile he shown earlier, said: “Sorry. I’m Tsukishima, her father is my older brother. I’m going to take care of her for a while. Nice to meet you, sensei.”

*

“Is your brother alright?” Yamaguchi asked the next day, when Tsukishima came to pick Hitoka up. “I’ve heard he’s in the hospital…”

“If having a broken leg is being alright then yeah, he is. He should be out of the hospital tomorrow.”

“But Kei-nii’s gonna stay with us until mama comes back!” Hitoka happily butted in. “And he’ll read books to me! And will tell me a lot of things about di...” she stopped herself and covered her mouth. “And, and, and, and… Music! We will listen to music together! I really like the music Kei-nii puts on!” Hitoka smiled, hoping that no one noticed that she almost said something about dinosaurs.

“Yeah, yeah. We will. You can do a lot in a months’ time,” Tsukishima said and looked at Yamaguchi with enigmatic expression.

*

Yamaguchi had spent the next three weeks in the state of constant confusion. He wasn’t really sure why the younger Tsukishima was behaving the way he was. Not that Yamaguchi had much confidence in himself and his looks but he was almost sure that if one of them was a woman, Tsukishima’s behaviour could be easily considered flirting. The way he was looking at Yamaguchi when Hitoka was busy with her shoes was making Yamaguchi shiver and the ambiguous, seemingly innocent, comments were causing him to rack his brain over everything.

“Sensei, look! It finally came out right!” Hitoka said happily while closely examining the paper crane she’s just finished.

“Yeah, it’s pretty!” Yamaguchi affirmed a bit absentmindedly. He was thinking about what happened two days ago - Hitoka asked him what she could do to help her father recover faster.

* 

“Maybe you could try making paper cranes?” Yamaguchi proposed. “It’s said that making a thousand of them brings health and good luck,” he added. 

“Thousand? That’s soooo many!” Hitoka cringed a bit.

“But I think that even if you make just a few your dad will be happy,” Yamaguchi reassured her. “Do you know how to make them? If not then I could teach you,” he looked around for some rectangular piece of paper. “Look, you do it like this,” Yamaguchi moved his hands swiftly and skillfully. 

“Amazing!” Hitoka said with wide eyes. “Please, teach me, sensei!”

“No problem, Hitoka-chan,” he smiled. “But we’ll need some origami paper for it.”

“Then I’ll ask Kei-nii to buy it today!”

Later that day, when Tsukishima came to pick his niece up, Hitoka sprung at him and attacked with a string of pleas for the materials to make paper cranes.

“Slower, Hitoka-chan. Or I won’t understand what you want from me.”

“I want to make paper cranes for papa so can we buy origami paper?”

“Ok, we’ll do that. But do you know how to make them? I think I could show you but right now I’m a bit…” he sighed deeply.

“It’s ok if you’re busy, Kei-nii! Because Yamaguchi-sensei promised to teach me! Look, he made this one today! Isn’t it pretty?” she held up the paper crane that Yamaguchi gave her earlier.

“Yamaguchi-sensei seems to be good with his hands,” Tsukishima commented, giving him That Look yet again.

*

Weak ‘Sensei, sensei’ brought Yamaguchi back from his daze and he stopped reminiscing. He wasn’t sure how long he was spacing out. 

“What’s wrong, Hitoka-chan?”

“Sensei, I feel hot…”

“Eh? But you were fine just moments ago? You’re burning up!” Yamaguchi got worried, after touching her forehead and seeing that her face got flushed all of sudden. “I’m going to call Kei-kun to pick you up, ok?”

“No!” Hitoka protested weakly. “Kei-nii has some important presentation today. He was working on it late into the night at home for days!”

“Hitoka-chan, I understand but we need to tell him, ok? Someone needs to pick you up and go to hospital with you. And I’m sure that Kei-kun will understand too. He’ll definitely be worried about you.”

*

“Hitoka-chan, wake up, Kei-kun came for you,” Yamaguchi said softly to sleeping Hitoka.

“Kei-kun?” Tsukishima raised his brow at him.

“Ah! I’m… I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi got extremely flustered. “It’s just… Hitoka-chan calls you Kei-nii and I kind of… I’m sorry, Tsukishima-san.”

“It’s fine...” the blond smirked at him.

“Kei-nii?”

“Yeah, it’s me. How do you feel, Hitoka-chan?”

“A little better. But still sleepy…” she rubbed her eyes. “I slept really well after Yamaguchi-sensei sang for me.”

“Hoo?” Tsukishima smirked again, to which Yamaguchi flinched.

“Yeah, you know, Yamaguchi-sensei has really pretty voice! And, and, and… And it feels like there are sunflowers around you when he sings!”

“Hitoka-chan, please…” Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

“Well, sensei has a nice voice when he speaks so I bet he’s got a pretty singing voice too,” Tsukishima said, while gathering Hitoka’s things. “And you really like pretty voices, right? Just like me,” he looked right into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Especially the raw, tender and pliant sounds,” he added and then left with Hitoka, leaving flustered and confused teacher alone.

*

“Sensei?” 

“Yes, Hitoka-chan?”

“What does it mean to be married to a job?”

“Eh? Why do you ask, Hitoka-chan?” Yamaguchi was surprised.

“Before I got sick, papa had a fight with Kei-nii. And he said that Kei-nii is married to his job. I don’t understand what it means and want to know but I don’t want to ask them. Because both of them were really angry later,” she said, a bit sad. “Is it something bad? I know that papa and mama are married but… Kei-nii and his job?”

“How to say it… You know, Hitoka-chan, sometimes some people devote a lot or even all their time to their job. Like it’s the most important thing for them. And, very often, they don’t… go on dates and meet with friends or something,” he concluded weakly, somehow embarrassed.

“Is it because Kei-nii was working on his presentation at home? But he’s just hardworking...”

“Then what about his girlfriend? Isn’t she angry at him too? And he’s staying at your place, right? So he’s got even less time for… different… things,” Yamaguchi said, not exactly thinking about what he was talking about and with who.

“Eh?” Hitoka looked at him surprised. “I don’t know?”

*

“Sensei, you know, that was rather underhanded of you,” Tsukishima said the next day when he came for Hitoka, just like always.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

“Asking a little girl about such things? Not fair, not fair.”

“Eh? Ah!” he finally understood. “That was… uh… I mean…” Yamaguchi fumbled with words.

“Isn’t it better to ask the person themself?” Tsukishima smiled slyly at him. “Because that’s what I’m always doing. And it’s much more informative.”

“No, but… it’s not like I… It’s just Hitoka-chan asked about something and then I kind of went with the flow and...” 

“With five years old girl?” Tsukishima raised his brow. “And anyway - no, I don’t have anyone right now. But there’s someone I’m very interested in,” he once again looked right into Yamaguchi eyes. “So, sensei, do YOU have a lover?”

“Wha…?! Why do you even…? What?” Yamaguchi took a step back, waving his hands, flustered.

“So I guess not, huh?” a wolfish grin appeared on blond’s face. “Then what would you say to going on a date with me?”

*

Few days later, Saeko came back from her business trip and was able to take care of her daughter and injured husband. She was walking Hitoka to the kindergarten when they saw Tsukishima coming out of the building.

“Kei-nii? What are you doing here?” Hitoka asked.

“Well… Let’s say that I’ve left something at your kindergarten,” he winked at her and went his way.

Moments later, after arriving at the kindergarten, Hitoka has noticed, that Yamaguchi was already there.

“Sensei! Good morning! You’re early today!” she greeted, to which he laughed nervously.

“I was staying at… friends place…” Yamaguchi’s face was red. “And he lives close by so I was able to arrive on time… And yeah, good morning to you too, Hitoka-chan,” he smiled awkwardly.

“Then have you seen Kei-nii? He was just there!” she beamed with happiness but her smile faltered when she heard Yamaguchi groan weakly and saw him slumping down to his knees.

“Sensei, are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?”

*

“Papa?”

“Yeah, Hitoka-chan?”

“Can two boys love each other?” she asked, to which Akiteru choked on his tea.

“Eh?! Why do you ask that?” he was sure that it was a bit too early for such questions for her. And he was surprised that Hitoka asked about two boys, not two girls.

“But can they?” she was persistent. 

“Well, yeah, they can. And two girls can too,” he added. “You know, Hitoka-chan, love is amazing and you can love whoever you want as long as it makes you happy.”

“And can they marry?”

“That’s… no, not really.”

“Eh? No? Why? I wanted to go to Kei-nii’s wedding,” she whined.

“Wait… What? Hitoka-chan, what are you…?”

“You know, papa, even though Kei-nii isn’t taking care of us anymore, he still drops by the kindergarten sometimes. And then he talks with Yamaguchi-sensei. And, you know, you know, they look a lot like you and mama. I will tell you in secret that I even saw them kissing! Ah, but that wasn’t in the kindergarten but in the park. So I was wondering if two boys can fall in love to!” she smiled innocently at her father who felt weak all of sudden.

*

“Yamaguchi-sensei,” Akiteru grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders when he came to get Hitoka from kindergarten.

“Yes?”

“I know that he might be a handful at times and he doesn’t appear as the nicest guy you could meet but… take care of my little brother. And don’t hesitate to come to me if he’s acting up, ok?”

“And what you’ll do then, huh? I think I’ve been… ‘acting up’ the most with you, my dear big brother,” came from behind Akiteru before Yamaguchi could compose himself and say anything. 

“Kei-nii!” Hitoka jumped up at Tsukishima yet again. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve just came to tell Yamaguchi-sensei - ” he put an extra emphasis on the ‘sensei’ part “ - that I managed to wrap up my work earlier than planned so he doesn’t need to wait for me and can go straight to my place after he’s finished too,” Tsukishima winked at them and then turned around with amused ‘see you later’.

“See, papa? I told you,” Hitoka smiled brightly, proud of herself, while Yamaguchi and Akiteru were dying from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for it to be, in a way, from Hitoka's perspective. I hope it came out right.
> 
> There's gonna be a nsfw sequel to this one. It's almost ready and at first I planned to post it on Tsukki's birthday but it's a long wait and I'm pretty sure that there would be a lot of other, birthday themed things so it will be up sometime earlier than this.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/128121895451/today-is-a-start-of-a-school-year-at-some-places).
> 
> One more thing - some time ago I've noticed that I go pretty wild with filenames. And I think it's an interesting way to look at my writing process (and it could be used as a shitty summary too). So... Here it is for this one: "What the Little Girl Saw - Kindergarten AU - Why is Aki in the hospital?! Tobes pls. TSUKKI IN A SUUUUUUUUIT! ((o(*q*)o)) Flirting? What is flirting? Sick child cliche alert! Sunflowers yoooooooooooooo! Is this called flirting? I don't know how do people flirt. I'm below Kuroo's level. Be strong Akiteru. Be strong Yamaguchi. Tsukki pls. Hitoka-chan for president!"


End file.
